


Rocky Flight

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: It's turbulence. It's normal.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 4





	Rocky Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Klaus was used to flying, and it had never bothered him much either way, his younger brother on the other hand was _apparently_ not the same.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine.” Henrik kept whispering to himself, “It’s just a huge block of metal flying in the air, even though I feel like clothes do in a washing machine.”

He probably shouldn’t have, but Klaus laughed at his little brother’s antics.

“Oh I’m thrilled my terror is entertaining you Nik.” he said sarcastically. “I think I’m going to be sick…”

“Henrik, don’t worry. This happens all the time, it’s just a little bit of turbulence, and it’s quite normal.” he tried to reassure Henrik.

“You’re not helping - _at all_. Turbulence shmurbulence, it still feels like the plane is going to rip itself apart any moment now. I shall die at your hands brother.”

“Why is everyone in our family so bloody dramatic?” Klaus asked, rolling his eyes.

“Says the biggest drama queen of all; you really should talk.”

A soft laugh rang next to both of them. It was coming from one of the most beautiful girls Klaus had ever laid his eyes on, but before he could say anything else, Henrik spoke.

“I didn’t know Angels also took planes. Guess it’d be tough flying in this weather.”

Groaning, Klaus facepalmed; Kol was obviously slacking off, these pick-up lines were way too cheesy.

“Ahhh... _how_ did you discover my secret?” 

_‘Or not…? Good job little brother.’_

“You’re prettier than any mortal could ever be, so you must be something divine - the obvious conclusion would be an Angel. Simple math, really.” again, Klaus’ attempt at talking was thwarted by Henrik; who smirked at him, knowing full well what he was doing.

Again, the beautiful woman giggled, her hand covering her mouth. She truly was something else, _and then_ their eyes met; Klaus couldn’t bring himself to look away, probably until the day he died.

She winked at him and broke their gaze, going back to looking at Henrik - _his supposedly favorite brother_ \- and whispered, “Well, please don’t tell anyone, it’ll be _our_ little secret. I’m Caroline by the way.”

Picking her hand up, Henrik kissed it, “Pleasure to meet you Caroline, I’m Henrik and the grumpy person beside me is my older brother, Nik.”

Klaus considered killing his siblings plenty of times over the years, but who would have thought Henrik would fit in that list as well? “I’m _Klaus_. Nice to meet you Caroline, I apologize for my _little_ brother’s manners. He’s basically an animal, I’m trying to civilize him.” 

“That’s rude, you’re the one that acts like a horny beast all the time. _Or so Kol says_.”

“That bloody wanker, I am going to murder him when we get back.”

“Best not to say that outloud too much, a cop might hear you and then you’re screwed.” Caroline joked.

“I think any cop would be on my side, don’t you?”

“Not really, murder is - _usually -_ still murder no matter the reason. I’m pretty sure I’d still arrest you, good motive or not.”

“You’re a police officer? Please do arrest my brother, he’s a pain in the arse.”

“Language Henrik.” Klaus said, slapping his head.

“If he misbehaves too much, I just _might_.” she insinuated, staring into his eyes.

“Oh, I’ll do my best then.” he smirked, more than ready to be _punished_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
